The purpose of the research is to establish the importance of manipulating the dietary fats in the prevention of diabetic nephropathy, using the streptozotocin-diabetic rat. Substitution of polyunsaturated for saturated fat and manipulation of the fatty acid metabolic pathways by drugs is being attempted.